Zandess Danthiir
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Impiltur Dragon Reach | formerhomes = Tethyr, Lands of Intrigue Dragon Coast, Western Heartlands | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Tyr Ilmater | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Lawful good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful good | class2e = | refs2e = Zandess received two sets of stats in 2nd edition: as a 5th-level paladin in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2nd edition, revised) in 1367 DR and as a 10th-level paladin in Cloak & Dagger in 1370 DR, perhaps indicating progression. | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Zandess Danthiir ( ), titled the "Strong Arm of Tyr", was a human paladin from Tethyr in the 14th century DR and a senior member of the Moonstars. Personality As a paladin, Zandess was supremely zealous in her faith and highly principled. She preferred to travel alone, but was quite willing to temporarily ally with others of similar views, for deeds well within the law. Instead of a personal crest, she used the holy symbol of Tyr, a warhammer and scales, as her own. Description Zandess was described as beautiful and dusky skinned. History Zandess Darthiir was born a noble of Tethyr, but ran away from her decadent and feuding parents while still a child. She fled to Amn and was taken in by the priests and paladins of Tyr. They raised young Zandess in the Amnian mountains and trained her to be an "arm of justice", as a paladin of the Just God. Upon completion of her training, Zandess was sent to the Inner Sea lands to do the church's work and aid Tyrran priests there. By 1367 DR, she was operating in the Western Heartlands and along the Dragon Coast. She then worked around the Dragon Reach for several years before she traveled to Impiltur. Near the end of the decade, she had joined with several efforts to eliminate the hidden evils of Narfell that threatened the kingdom of Impiltur. She was among the first members of the newly formed Moonstars organization in the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR. She was one of twelve senior agents under Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun; though she disagreed with his habit of bending rules and laws, she trusted his overall support for justice, law, and order. By 1372 DR, however, she had converted to the worship of Ilmater the Crying God. She remained active in Impiltur and was still a member of the Moonstars. Although initially described as a paladin of Tyr in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition, Zandess was statted as a paladin of Ilmater in City of Splendors: Waterdeep, implying she converted from one god of the Triad to another. Furthermore, she was given the class of martyred champion of Ilmater, requiring her to have died in heroic sacrifice and been restored to life at some point, in addition to worshiping Ilmater. These events have not been detailed. Possessions Zandess traveled with several horses: her warhorse, pack horses, and a spare mount, all fully armored and equipped. Appendix Notes Appearances * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) * Cloak & Dagger * City of Splendors: Waterdeep References Category:Paladins of Tyr Category:Paladins of Ilmater Category:Paladins Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Tyr Category:Worshipers of Ilmater Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Members of the Moonstars Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants